robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Manager Returns
I am warning you. What you will see next is extremely disturbing. We warned you! It has been a week, and things were pretty normal on Roblox. But 3 days later, I decided to play Work at a Pizza Place again. It was a risky decision, and you can read my previous story explaining it here. But I did it anyways. When I started playing, after the loading, it would have some blackouts. I picked the job to be a cashier. What was strange was that it would stay nighttime and the skybox was pitch black. A customer walked in with a scared face. There was only one option in the dialog: "What's wrong?". So I chose that. He replied "Your boss is coming at me like a psycho!". I was instantly reminded of what happened last time. I was given the option to reply with: "What?". And choosing that, my manager (who appeared to be the same before) appeared. He captured the customer and went into the kitchen. And what I saw next did ''not ''look pretty. He was set on the table. The manager pulled out a chainsaw and pieces were cut off of the customer. He then put his blood on the dough and added the cheese and added what was left of him and put it in the oven. I was just standing there, traumatized. And then he walked out of the kitchen and said, "And that's how you make a pizza." Well that is the ultra messed-up '''way to make a pizza. I soon ran out of the building. I was going to drive to my house. But I thought of checking out the manager's house first. All of his windows were closed. There was someone outside saying, "DO NOT GO IN THERE." I listened to him and decided to go to my house. But as soon as I entered, I was teleported to someone's house. The person appeared to be sick after eating the carnage that the manager made earlier. "This...is...your...fault...", the person spoke. He died 5 seconds later. I was brought to the manager's basement. He was there, and said "You are the next ingredient." I was brought to the kitchen and he did the same action that he did to the other person. You know, chopping the person up and using what was left of it for the pizza. But before that happened, the game crashed, but the error message said: You have made a delicious dinner. I decided to play Jailbreak after that. I was playing as a prisoner and successfully escaped, but I was ran over by a police car styled as if it were a Pizza Place business car. Someone came out. '''It was him again. I was sent back to jail but in a dark room. My computer crashed after. 3:00 AM I woke up at this time. Strangely, I was sitting at the computer. I was on Roblox, but I was sent to a random place called "People Taste Good". The name was disturbing enough. The game was all dark, but a light turned on, revealing that I was at the pizza place. I saw the manager forcing an employee down, topping him with cheese and pepperoni. He stuffed human organs in Mountain Dew. What happened next I ''cannot ''even explain. But you all probably know. I stayed off Roblox for a month after seeing the gruesome incident. Category:Marked for Review